


The Things I do

by alycat



Series: Crime boss 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Gunplay, M/M, Organized Crime, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new school, and maybe even a new friend, Jensen starts to realize just what it means to be with Jared. Now it's time for some lessons that might become useful later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I do

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes and warnings from LiveJournal:
> 
> _Pairing, rating & kinks_: J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 14, Jared 33), manipulation, violence, rimming, gun kink.  
> This is a timestamp to [Means to an End](http://alezig.livejournal.com/23727.html) and takes place a few months after [Settling In](http://alezig.livejournal.com/24938.html).

The school uniform still felt weird to Jensen even after more than two months at his new school, but of all the things he adjusted to it seemed like such a small thing. Leaning back against the school wall he tucked his hands down his pockets, a part of him longing for his old school. He wasn't sure what he had expected when Jared had gotten him a place at Alexander High but it sure wasn't the way people looked at him nowadays, the fearful respect that he was met with from teacher and students alike. Where at his last school he had dodged sneers and less than thinly veiled insults, at Alexander High his connection to Jared was something that people envied and Jensen found himself the target of several people's attention.

"Hey," a voice rang out beside him and Jensen looked to the side to see a brown-haired boy standing there, seemingly hesitating before he took a step closer. 

It was someone that Jensen had seen before around school, but not someone who had ever tried to talk to him before and Jensen wasn't sure of his name. 

"Hey," Jensen answered, looking the boy up and down. 

"Ian," the guy said, blowing strands of dark hair out of his eyes. "I'm... um, I think I'm in your History class?"

"And Calculus," Jensen said with a nod. "I'm Jensen. Jensen Ackles."

The boy grinned then, leaning back again the school building, facing Jensen slightly. 

"I know. I don't think there's anyone at this school that doesn't know. You're Jared's."

Jensen noticed he didn’t say _Jared's boyfriend_ or _Jared's boytoy_ or anything close to that. No, Jensen was simply _Jared's_ and it was too much of the truth for Jensen to even be able to protest it. He had been Jared's since the first time he had stepped inside Jared's car. It took Jensen a few moments more to realize that the boy had said Jared's name and not Mr. Padalecki. 

"I..." Jensen started but just then a big car pulled into a stop at the steps of the school, back door opening and Jensen was moving before he could even think about it. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure," he heard Ian said behind him and Jensen could feel the boy's eyes on him as he slid into the car.

"You've made a friend," Jared said cooly when Jensen closed the car door behind him. 

"Maybe," Jensen said, looking out of the black tinted windows to where Ian was still standing, back against the school wall and blue gaze firmly locked on the car. 

"Good," Jared said distractedly and it was only then that Jensen realized that Jared had barely looked up from the stack of papers he was going through. "We're just gonna pick up some Chinese on the way back to The Mansion. Hungry?"  
Jensen looked down at the papers spread out on the seat, frowning slightly even though he knew he didn't have a claim on Jared's time. He was there for Jared's entertainment, not the other way around. 

"A bit," Jensen answered. "Oh, I got an A on my latest essay."

He hadn't expected much of a reaction but Jared looked over at Jensen at that, putting the papers away and before Jensen had time to reach for his seat belt, Jared reached out to grab Jensen and pull him close.

"That's right," Jared said with a smirk. "You'll show them, won't you? Make them all see just how right I was with making you mine."

There was more than a little pride in Jared's voice and Jensen got the feeling that he was the trophy to be polished to perfection; now that Jared had acquired him it was time to make Jensen fit in. A part of Jensen knew he should be offended, that it should be a bad thing but when Jared practically lifted Jensen up on his lap, ignoring the fact that their driver could easily see what was happening, all Jensen could do was moan when Jared kissed him hard, fingers digging into the soft skin of Jensen's waist. Jared was _proud_ of him and that alone was enough to make Jensen crave more, needing Jared's approval. 

"How about, as a reward for that I get Chris to take you shooting tomorrow?" Jared said, lips sliding down Jensen's neck to add more to the bruises that he so often sucked into Jensen's pale skin. 

"No," Jensen moaned, rock down against the hard line of Jared's cock. 

Jared went absolutely still beneath him, fingers gripping tight enough to make Jensen whine in discomfort when Jared pushed him back slightly. 

"I thought you wanted to learn how to shoot," Jared said, clearly not pleased by the thought that Jensen had changed his mind. 

"I do!" Jensen said quickly, wishing Jared's grip would ease up but knowing better than to ask for it. "But I...ouch....thought you'd teach me. Jay..."

The last came out a slow whimper because Jared's grip had tightened enough that Jensen just knew he would have bruises to show for it. Jared's grip released, his big hands spreading wide over the small of Jensen's back to pull him closer again.

"Why me?" Jared asked, holding Jensen still but no longer hurting him. 

"Because you're the best," Jensen said honestly.

Jensen knew the history of how Jared came to power in the city, knew how ruthless he had been throughout the years and he _knew_ that there would be no one better than Jared to show him the ropes. After all, Jensen himself had been a pawn in the game Jared was playing and even though he had turned out to be a very valuable piece it also meant that Jensen had gotten a first hand view of just how Jared used his power. 

"Good answer," Jared said with a low chuckle. "We can start after dinner later. But now? We have about fifteen minutes before we're at the restaurant...."

He didn't need to say more, didn't need to ask or demand before Jensen slid down on his knees in front of Jared, padded floor soft against his knees and he could feel the vibrations of the car travelling up his body from where he was kneeling. 

"I won't need fifteen minutes," Jensen said, surprised by his own bravado and surprised by how easy it was to do whatever Jared expected of him, what Jensen had started expecting of himself.

Jared put his leather case down on the railing surrounding the target area, sliding the lid open and gazing at the gleaming guns inside, stroking his fingers over cool metal. Behind him he could hear Jensen move closer, his feet almost silent on the grass and when he looked back over his shoulder he wasn't surprised to see that the boy was barefoot.

"Are you prepared?" Jared asked, looking down at the boy who stepped up next to him. 

Jensen swallowed thickly but it didn't take more than a moment before he nodded and lifted one hand to push Jared's away from the guns and Jared couldn't help but notice how very small Jensen's hand looked compared to even the smallest of Jared's guns.

"Choose one," Jared said, not even needing to watch to know that Jensen's hand hovered over the Beretta U22 Neos for a moment before he took the much smaller Beretta Nano and put it down on the railing. 

"Good choice, kiddo," Jared said with a nod, putting down a box of the right ammo beside the gun and he heard Jensen shuffle closer, looking at what Jared was doing. "This one will probably not be too hard of a recoil for you, at least not once you get used to it but don't expect to hit anything the first time around."

He slid the cartridge free and put the bullets in one by one, making sure that Jensen had a clear view of his actions. He wanted to see just how much the boy paid attention the first time around, needed to know how easy it would be to make Jensen get even more used to guns than he already was. 

"I might," Jensen mumbled quietly and Jared smirked at the odd mixture of shyness and confidence that had been a part of Jensen from the beginning. 

"As you see, we have a special kind of target practice here," Jared continued, not showing that he had heard Jensen's words.

"What you..." Jensen started but he fell silent within a moment when Jared pushed a button and the target slid forward along the rails in the ground, coming to a stop right in front of them. 

The bullseye was in place but instead of there just being a big one for Jensen to aim for, there were two of them on the human silhouette that made out the target, one painted where the man's heart would have been and one on his face. It had always been how Jared liked to practice; he had never cared about shooting cardboard after all, his bullets had always been meant for flesh and so that was the way he did things. 

"One thing you will quickly realize in my world," Jared said as he slid the cartridge back into place and put the now loaded gun down on the railing. "Here we shoot to kill, a bullet not drawing blood is a bullet wasted."

Jensen nodded but Jared could tell that it wasn't what the boy had expected and that the very thought of shooting at human-shaped targets was getting to him but even so Jensen reached out and wrapped his fingers around the gun, hesitantly lifting it up.

"Just one moment, kiddo," Jared said, pushing the button to make the target slide back to its original position before he reached for the ear plugs and handed Jensen a pair. "Don't wanna deafen us, it's too much fun to hear you moan for me."

"I don't..." Jensen started but then he shrugged and took the earplugs, turning towards Jared, gun still in hand.

"Hey now," Jared said quickly, moving so he was still situated behind Jensen. "The gun stays aimed forward, I don't want you shooting something, or someone, I might need further on."

A blush crept up Jensen's cheeks and he quickly nodded, carefully putting the gun down before he put the earplugs in, frowning slightly when they dampened the sound around them. It always felt weird to put the earplugs in, words muffled but Jared ignored that in favor of explaining the next moves to Jensen.

"Steady does the trick," he said, raising his voice to makes sure the boy heard him. "Brace your left hand under the right to steady your aim. And mind the recoil, it will push your hand back and up so try and be prepared for it."

Jensen nodded and Jared could tell that he was aiming for the heart rather than the head.It was obvious that he was nervous though, his whole body trembling so much that Jared could easily feel it where he was pressed up against Jensen's back, Jensen's body feeling so small and fragile despite the two inches he had gained since he first came to live with Jared. 

"Don't rush it," Jared told Jensen, raising his voice to be heard through the plugs. "Just aim, and stay relaxed and..."

The shot went off and even with earplugs it was loud, the recoil surprising the boy as his arm went up and he half-stumbled back against Jared and there was no doubt he had missed the target, probably by several feet. He felt Jensen sigh, moving to pull away but Jared let his hands fall down to grip the boy's hisp, holding him still and leaning down to press his lips against the shell of Jensen's ear. 

"Don't rush it," he said. "Right now, there's no rush, just keep taking deep breaths and squeeze the trigger slow. If you try to rush it you'll lose your aim. Hold it up a bit, you want to be able to look down the barrel to see the target clearly. Got it?"

He felt a slow shifting in Jensen's body that he thought was Jensen swallowing before he nodded and raised the gun again, taking deep breaths and Jared smiled when he felt the trembling slowly fade away as Jensen relaxed, the gun stilling and he smiled when Jensen squeezed down the trigger once more. The bullet hit the human-shaped target, not close to where Jensen had most likely aimed and Jensen's arm still moved too much but it was better than Jared would have expected.

"I did it," Jensen said, barely audible through the earplugs and when he turned around to face Jared the boy was grinning wide. "This is awesome!"

Jared could still remember the first time he himself had picked up a gun, the annoyance of not being able to hit anything at all when he began and the thrill of the gun doing what he wanted it to do. The pure power of realizing just what he could accomplish with a few bullets put in the right body. It was a power that he was sure Jensen would understand, Jared would show him just what his world was truly all about.

"Again," Jared told Jensen. "And next time you'll get to load it, just mind the barrel, it will be hot."

Jensen emptied cartridge after cartridge, actually hitting the targets more often than Jared himself had the first time he had picked up a gun. But he could tell from the frown on Jensen's face that the boy wasn't happy with the progress, reaching for new bullets even though Jared knew that his arms must be aching, the shake returning to them.

"That's enough," Jared said, reaching to take the gun from Jensen's hand. 

"No," Jensen protested even as Jared removed his earplugs, frowning at the tone of Jensen's voice."I can do better, I can!"

"I'm sure you can," Jared said when Jensen removed his own earplugs as well.

Jensen was a natural, Jared knew it already, was sure that the boy who had been nothing but a prize to win would turn out an asset beyond anything Jared had ever expected. Maybe it was that knowledge that spurred Jared's urge to claim, or maybe it was the fact that he had spent so much time with Jensen pushed against him time and time again. Jensen was tired, that much was obvious, but he was also gorgeous, his eyes sparkling with the eagerness the gun had given him and Jared _wanted_ him, wanted to fuck the boy deep and hard with the smell of the gun residue still heavy in the air. 

He put away the still-hot gun, ignoring the bullets still left inside in favor of sliding big hands up under Jensen's shirt, feeling smooth skin under his fingers and he heard Jensen's breath hitch, the boy's hips pushing back against Jared.

"Did you like it?" Jared asked.

"I'm not good at it," Jensen said with a sigh, head falling back against Jared's shoulder.

"You will be," Jared reassured him, pulling back enough that he could pull Jensen's t-shirt off. "You'll love the fucking power the first time you take someone down.”

A thrill went down Jensen's spine at the words, his blood on fire in his veins even as a heavy weight settled deep in his belly.

"Something's wrong with me," Jensen mumbled, more to himself than to Jared. 

He knew it wasn’t right, knew that he shouldn't feel excited by the gun, by the violence that was always just around the corner but he couldn't deny the fact that his cock was hard, throbbing where his jeans were straining across his groin.

"Maybe," Jared agreed, surprising Jensen. "That's why you're here, you crave it, the danger and the violence, just as you crave this..."

Jared's pushed forward and Jensen moaned when he felt the hard line of Jared' cock against the small of his back. Whatever he had been before Jared was gone and the new Jensen was reduced to nothing but the need and want that had only been raised even higher with the smell of warm metal and the feel of the gun in his hand. 

"Jared..." Jensen said, a pleading tone to his voice and he could feel the twitch of Jared's cock. 

"Brace yourself against the railing," Jared ordered and Jensen barely had time to get a grip on it before Jared's hands were tugging at his jeans, getting them open and pushing them down the curve of Jensen's ass. "Yeah, just like that..."

Jared's hands felt huge on his body, sliding over Jensen's hips and then back to curve over his ass, warm against Jensen's skin and Jensen trembled when he felt Jared spreading him open before the man fell down to his knees and his warm tongue trailed down Jensen's crack. Heat shot through Jensen, pleasure coiling at the base of his spine and Jensen pushed himself back, desperate for more and he groaned when he felt the tip of Jared's tongue circle his asshole, tracing the rim without pushing inside. 

"More, c'mon," Jensen pleaded, knowing full well that it would do him no good.

"Don't be too loud," Jared said, his breath hot against Jensen's ass. "Who knows who might hear you and come looking?"  
As always, the very thought of someone seeing Jensen like that, spread out for Jared to claim in whatever way he wanted, was enough to make Jensen weak-legged with want and an almost desperate need. Jared took his time however, tongue licking over the furled muscle and Jensen could feel himself relax more and more with each swipe and swirl of Jared's tongue and by the time the man _finally_ pushed the tip of his tongue inside Jensen was almost sobbing with how good it felt. There was never any holding back with Jared, no matter if it was violence or pleasure, the man always went all in and Jensen wasn't sure how he would survive all that Jared gave him, the intensity of it all. 

Jared's tongue pushed deep inside Jensen, tip of it catching on the rim and Jensen cried out in pleasure when Jared slid a finger inside next to the wet heat of his tongue, slowly working him open and Jensen knew what was in store for him, was sure that Jared' fingers and tongue was all he would get before the thick heat of Jared's cock would spread him open, spread Jensen wide until it would be all he could think about. He was already close to that place, the place where nothing mattered apart from the way Jared made his whole body come alive and Jensen's cock throbbed as he felt Jared push a second finger inside, working him open. 

"Just like that," Jared said, pulling back with one last swipe of his tongue. "Feels good, doesn't it? Bet you were hard from the second you picked up that gun."

Jensen didn't even try to deny it, he knew that Jared wouldn't believe him if he did. Instead he pushed back against Jared in a silent plea for more. What he hadn't expected was for Jared to reach for the gun where it was resting mere inches from Jensen, huge hand closing around the handle and pulling it closer. A sharp gasp left Jensen when the metal of the barrel made contact with his skin; the surface had cooled down but still the soft touch shot fire from his arm and straight to his dick.

"What...oh...please..."

He didn't know if he was begging Jared to stop or to continue, but it was the latter that happened as Jared dragged the gun up Jensen's naked arm, trailing up until he reached the sensitive skin on Jensen's neck.

"How does it feel?" Jared asked. "How does it feel to have your life in my hands? You left a few bullets in here, didn't you? All I have to do is pull the trigger..."

Jensen trembled, but it wasn't in fear, all logic was gone and his thoughts narrowed down to the feel of Jared pressed up against him and the gun moving over his skin, the obvious danger making a thrill run down his spine. He felt Jared's free hand move behind him and for a moment he wondered if Jared had brought lube after all but instead he heard the rustle of fabric and he barely had time to pull in a sharp breath before Jared's cock pressed inside him with one rough slide.

"Fuck," Jared groaned but Jensen was beyond the capability of putting words together, he just let out a whimpering sound as Jared pulled back out at the same time as he let the gun move down Jensen' spine.

Jared's hand stilled, the gun slowly warming up by Jensen's body heat as Jared started fucking him, sharp snaps of his hips without any time for Jensen to get used to the burn of the penetration. With just spit slicking the way there was no denying that there was pain, but it was almost drowned out by the violent pleasure of having Jared inside him as well a the sharp awareness of the gun against his back. 

"If I wanted to, I could pull out of you now...slide this gun right inside, and you'd let me, wouldn't you?" 

The imagery of that was enough to have Jensen arch back against Jared, cock leaking pre-come and his ass clenching down hard around Jared's cock. Sick as it made him Jensen knew that he would do it if Jared wanted it, he would accept the metal inside of him and even more so, he would love it. He wondered if he would be able to come with Jared fucking him with a gun, the unyielding metal so different from the hot length filling him up. 

"So fucking dirty, baby," Jared practically growled.

He changed the angle and Jensen couldn't hold back the scream when the head of Jared's cock slid over his prostate, he didn't care of anyone heard them. A part of him really wanted them to see how good he was for Jared, how good Jared made him feel.

Jared had thought he knew how good it could be, being with Jensen, but noting they had done before could compare to the pure power of having Jensen spread around his cock, pushing back against both Jared and the hard metal resting at the base of his spine.

It was far from the first time Jensen had been confronted by the violence that was Jared's life, but it was the first time it had found its way into their sex life and he was surprised by what it seemed to do to the boy. Jensen was so tight around him, velvety softness fluttering around his cock and Jared thought he would never get enough of how fucking good it was to be inside Jensen. 

"You would come from it, wouldn't you, baby?" Jared managed to get out, the words heavy with lust as his hips snapped forward to bury himself inside Jensen once more. "Come from a gun fucking inside you, hard metal instead of my cock."

Jensen threw his head back, spine curving perfectly and Jared let the gun move up once more until it was pressed against the nape of Jensen's neck, his body trembling with something Jared first thought was fear but when Jensen whined and tried to push back he realized just how depraved his boy was. Jensen got off on the gun just as much as he got off on Jared's cock moving inside him, stretching the pink rim wide.

"Anything..." Jensen managed to get out, the word breathed out on a moan.

"Yeah," Jared groaned. "You'd let me do anything I want, fuck you however I want"

A wordless moan left Jensen's lips and his ass clenched tight around Jared, bringing him closer and closer to the edge with each hard thrust. The boy twisted his head to the side, giving Jared a perfect view of his face, his red-bitten lips an invitation and Jared was moving without really thinking about it, letting the gun move up Jensen's neck and jaw until the metal brushed the boy's mouth.

"Oh..."

The surprised little moan parted Jensen's lips and Jared was just about to pull the gun back again when he realized that Jensen's tongue was dragging over the barrel, brushing feather light kisses over skin-warmed metal, seemingly unmindful of the fact that it was still loaded, Jared's finger close to the trigger.

"Fucking hell," Jared cursed, hips snapping forward even harder. 

With the image of Jensen so wanton and needy in front of him, there was no way Jared could hold his orgasm back and he pressed the gun against Jensen's lips as he came hard enough for his knees to go weak. What he hadn't expected was for Jensen to cry out, his ass tightening even more around Jared's cock as the boy came from Jared's cock filling him up and the hard metal against his tongue. The pleasure was intense, fire in his veins as emptied himself inside Jensen until he sagged forward, bracing himself against the banister and he barely remembered to double check the safety before he pushed the gun away to run his free hand down Jensen's sweat slicked side to wrap around his cock.

"Too much," Jensen whimpered, trying to get away but Jared's body held him in place. "Please...I can't.."

Still riding the high of his orgasm, Jared rolled his hips forward lazily and they both groaned when he shifted inside Jensen and he could feel his own come trickling out.

"If I say you can....then you can," Jared said, dragging his teeth over Jensen's neck. "You're not telling me no, are you?"

Jensen trembled slightly, inner walls fluttering around Jared's softening cock, making it throb in an attempt to get fully hard again. 

"Jared..." Jensen said, but he didn't say no.

"I'm gonna make you come for me again, work your cock until you spill again and I know you can do it, even if you don't think you can."

He used Jensen's own come to slick the movement of his hand and Jared felt the boy harden once more, the most delicious moans falling from his lips even though Jared could tell that the sounds spoke of pain mixed with the pleasure. Still buried inside Jensen, Jared moved his hips once more and he felt a full body shiver run through Jensen, his cock twitching and pre-come leaking from the slit. 

"Yeah, just like that," Jared encouraged his boy. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"So good," Jensen breathed out. "Please..."

Tightening his grip on Jensen's cock he let his fingers slide up over the head to gather the come still slicking the boy's cock and Jensen cried out when he pressed against sensitive vein before moving down to brush over his sac, feeling his balls pulling up tight against his body.

"Come for me, baby," Jared said, wrapping his fingers around Jensen's dick again. "Just think of how turned on you were, the gun moving over your skin and..."

He didn't get further before Jensen's body tensed up beneath his, ass almost painfully hard around Jared's softening cock and he pulled out, focusing on jerking Jensen through his second orgasm.

"No more," Jensen whined, struggling to get free. "Too much....fuck...fuck..."

One last stroke and Jared pulled back, looking down at Jensen's body where he was collapsed over the banister and Jared looked from freckled skin to the gun resting forgotten on the banister. Teaching Jensen to handle a gun was an awesome idea, and if it ended with Jensen naked and fucked out it was even better.

The thing that really got to him wasn't the sweat and come on Jensen's body though, it was the fact that his young boy took to weapons as easily as everything else in Jared's messed up life. 

He still wasn't sure just how Jensen would turn out, but he really wanted to find out.


End file.
